Trois petits chat bleu, albinos et roux
by crazy-yoshi
Summary: ne prêtez pas attention au titre, recueil d'OS plus ou moins variés sur GimmIchi, GrimmHichi, HichiIchi, HichiGrimm et autres surprises !
1. jouer à un jeu change la face du monde

**Auteur : ** chibi-mya0i

**Titre : **quand jouer à un jeu peut changer la face du monde

**Disclaimer :** tous les personnages appartiennent à Tite Kubo sauf Chibi-myaoi moi donc, ma soeur, mon cousin et ma mère qui sont des personnes vivantes u.u

**rating : **M

**Couple :** SURPRISE ! :D

* * *

><p>Quand jouer à un jeu peut changer la face du monde<p>

L'histoire commence au soir de Noël, trois personnes se frittent tour à tour sur un jeu sortie récemment intitulé "Bleach Soul Resurrection" sur Playstation 3. Ces personnes ne sont d'autres que Chibi-miya0i notre chère admin du blog, sa sœur surnommée Chinchilla ainsi que son vieux cousin. Et donc tous étaient à font sur le jeu, Chibi incarnait un Grimmjow en pantera de niveau 19 tandis que les deux autres attendaient impatiemment leur tour jusqu'à que notre chère admin cria de douleur quand son personnage Grimmjow se fit ratatiner par un Bat-Ulqui et d'une fraise Hollowmorphosée, échec total pov' Grimm.

"NAAON ! Co-comment est-ce possible ? Mon...Mon chaton, mon excité du coin battu ! Naon !"

Tandis qu'elle hurlait sa douleur, son cousin commença à ricaner suivit de la sœur pliée en deux devant un tel spectacle.

"Dommage que ton abruti soit tombé comme une merde au combat, passes-moi mon joystick femelle tu vas voir comment joue un vrai pro !" ordonna-t-il en croisant le regard noir meurtrier de Chibi.

Quelques minutes plus tard c'est au tour de Bat-Ulqui qui se fait terrasser par son double sans oublier the fraisie crazy. Deux autres cris firent leur apparition Chinchilla et le cousin hurlaient à mort rendant en même temps à moitié-sourde l'admin (notons aussi l'apparition d'un gros tic au niveau de sa tempe).

"Bin voyons, même le dépressif n'arrive pas à se battre contre l'autre jumeau ? Quelle ironie, répondit-elle en haussant les épaules dans un demi-sourire.

- Fermes-là ! Ne parles pas d'Ulquiorra comme ça ! Rugissait sa sœur.

- De même ! Je te fais signaler qu'Ulquiorra est le number 4 ! Ce n'est pas une merde comme ton crétin de chaton bleu ! Argumenta le cousin.

- C'est une panthère, répondit l'admin visiblement à bout de patience, Ulquiqui est aussi intéressant que... bref il est complètement effacé ! Au moins Grimm, lui, est non seulement excité comme tu dis mais il est aussi sexy qu'un dieu sans oublier son...

- Oui j'avoue, il est aussi fêlé que toi ! Lui coupa son cousin, t'as un sale caractère, tu tabasses tout le monde en les prenant pour des punching-balls, t'écoutes personnes mais tu aimes emmerder les gens ! Là oui vous êtes aussi gogols l'un que l'autre.

- Je vais prendre en partie comme un compliment, rétorqua Chibi tremblante de rage, lançant un compte à rebours avant l'implosion.

- Moi je trouve dommage que tu ais voulus te couper les cheveux à ras des oreilleset d'avoir fait bronzer ta peau, et dire qu'avant tu étais la copie féminisée de notre cher Ulquiorra (si si !), répondit le cousin en prenant au passage un feutre vert pour dessiner un trait sous l'œil gauche de l'admin. Implosion !

- Bip de bip de merde ! Tu me fais bip ! J'me casse ! Tu vas voir comment je vais te rétamer prépares-toi ! Quand je te reverrai je te jure que tu vas morfler ! Et elle partit en prenant soin de bien faire claquer la porte.

Oui un combat avait débuté auparavant Grimmjow VS Ulquiorra. Dans la famille on comptabilisait une voix pour Grimm et 5 pour Ulqui, défaite totale. Dans le passé, Chibi avait déjà connue cette affaire dans sa classe au collège et tous les votes étaient pour Ulqui, pourquoi ? Qu'est ce qui faisait la différence ? Un dépressif n'intéresse personne enfin sauf le combat contre Ichigo. Elle fût donc surnommée Grimmette depuis même par sa famille (et ouais -"). De mauvaise humeur, Chibi décida d'aller se coucher et finit donc par s'endormir.

Elle se réveilla dans un désert blanc où il faisait nuit, seule la lune éclairait cet endroit.

"Bon et je suis où pour changer ? Ça caille ! Et... pourquoi je suis habillée en... DOMINATRICE ? Yyaaaaaaarrgh ! C'est un cauchemar !"

Son cerveau tilta c'était juste un rêve donc pas de soucis. Elle alla se pincer pour stopper ce rêve avant de le tourner au cauchemar mais elle s'arrêta quand elle entendit des gémissements derrières les dunes de sable venant d'une voix assez familière... ainsi que la présence d'une autre personne. Sans demander son reste, elle s'y dirigea lentement et discrètement vers la source jetant un coup d'oeil et /sbarff/ problèmes techniques nasals /allo les sapeurs-pompiers ? C'est pour une inondation/ un bleuté avec une fraise dans une position assez subjective en plein activité intensive reste une attaque redoutable contre les yaoïstes de toutes catégories. Vous ne voyez pas ? Ok je vais essayer de vous le décrire alors : visualisez une fraise euh je veux dire un shinigami roux ventre contre le sable fesses relevées tout rouge, en sueur avec des larmes aux coins des yeux ainsi qu'un filet de bave au coin de la bouche le tout relié par un fauve aux cheveux bleus en action agrippé aux hanches de la victimes et faisant subir de divines tortures sur le dos délicat du plus jeune. Mélangez le tout avec des gémissements, des petits cris ainsi que des soupirs ou grognements discrets. Bon en même temps le fait de voir la scène ne donne pas la même réaction que le fait de décrire enfin je m'égare reprenons l'histoire : l'admin fut inconsciente quelques instant dû à une inondation nasale assez importante. Elle se reprit quand elle entendit que l'activité avait semble-t-il cessée, Chibi donc se dévoila au grand jour devant les deux hommes.

- Grimmjow ! Bouges-toi le cul j'ai un truc à te dire !

Le concerné n'eut pas le temps de riposter qu'il fut secoué comme un prunier endommageant les derniers neurones qu'il lui restait sous le regard effaré d'Ichigo. En terme de réponses valables, le bleuté ne put sortir que des gné ? Quoi ? Hein ? Gué ? Agaah ?

- Mais ce n'est pas le moment de dormir crétin ! Et elle lâcha prise permettant ainsi à Grimmjow de reconnecter son cerveau au reste du corps. C'est enfin au bout de 10 minutes que le bleuté attrapa Chibi par le cou.

- Qu'est c'que tu m'veux espèce de sale

L'admin lui coupa la parole en hurlant haut et fort que son honneur était bafoué par deux abrutis ne connaissant pas la vrai valeur du sexta espada, qu'il fallait leur clouer le bec et tout. Mais cependant, elle se rendit compte qu'elle était à quelques centimètres du corps SUBLIMEMENT SCULPTÉ du roi des félins, DÉNUDÉ et encore mieux, positionné FACE à elle lui optant une MAGNIFIQUE VUE ! De quoi pervertir une âme pure ! Oh my Gad ! Il était là, à portée de main et...

- Enlève ta sale patte de mon cul ou meurs dans d'atroces souffrances ! Aboya Grimmjow préparant un celo dans sa main droite.

- Douce, imberbe, musclée, ni trop dure ni trop molle juste parfaite et bien rebondie déclara l'admin d'un air mystérieux décrochant ensuite un silence général plutôt pesante.

L'admin dévoila un grand sourire carnassier mélangeant perversité et sadisme avant de montrer ses yeux brillants de désir assez... bref les deux tourtereaux étaient plutôt mal barrés devant une folle qui venait de pêter visiblement un câble.

- Mon petit chaton, je te promets que je vais tout faire pour rétablir ton honneur mais pour cela il faudra juste me laisser me rincer l'oeil dans tes débats avec fraisie !

- Quoi ? Mais je suis pas d'accord moi ! Hurla le rouquin

- C'est quoi cette histoire ? Et pourquoi je

- Fermez-là ! Vous êtes dans mon rêve donc je suis le roi, euh la reine !

- Mais !

- Pas de mais où je te castre sale matou !

- Quoi ? Espèce de cinglée de

L'admin prit le membre intime du matou en question dans un sourire de pur sadisme avec un regard de démence totale (oui dans un rêve tout est permit :P)

- Alors ? Elle serra son poing, ta réponse ? Deuxième pression plus forte qui fit gémir de douleur Grimmjow la lâchant en signe d'arrêter son emprise.

- Bon d'accord, répondit Grimmjow en serrant les dents, mais si tu racontes que

- No problemo Chaton ! Je ne dirais pas que je t'ai dressé et blablabla marché conclus donc ?

- mouais...

Et ce fut le grand blanc. Chibi se réveilla chez elle dans sa chambre avant de prendre une mine heureuse puis colérique.

"NAON ! C'était vraiment un rêve ! Comme si j'arrivais à voir la suite ! Quelle baka pourquoi la vie est-elle aussi injuste ?"

Le dernier jour de l'année où l'admin dû faire face à son cousin et à sa sœur, chacun échangèrent un regard haineux et l'admin n'y cacha pas ses pulsions meurtrières prête à en découdre. Le combat "argumentatif" allait commencer. Le cousin prit en premier la parole :

" Moi je dis que Ulquiorra est le numéro quatre euh ! Il est fort euh ! Il a deux resurrecion euh ! Il est intelligent euh !

- Oui mais Grimmy est le SEXta espada na ! Il a la plus belle resurrecion euh ! C'est un boss euh ! (pas très convainquant j'avoue u.u)

- Mais encore ? Ulquiorra lui nous a fait assister à un superbe combat contre Ichigo qui restera dans les mémoires de Bleach !

- Grimm aussi mais il n'est pas mort lui ! Et il aurait gagné s'il n'avait pas eu cette cruche ni ce parabole à dents de piano !

- Ouais tu parles ! Il s'est fait ratatiner comme une merde euh !

- Naon ok je sors la grosse artillerie : Tite Kubo a dit dans une interview qu'il allait le faire réapparaître dans le manga et ce sera un des personnages qui guidera l'histoire ! Qu'au début il devait mourir mais grâce à ses fans il en a réchappé !

- ...

- En plus c'est moi qui t'es fait découvrir ce manga en te montrant l'épisode où Grimmjow se bat contre Ichi en le boxant comme un punching-ball ! Alors un peu de respect ! Arf...

-...

Durant le combat l'admin virant au bleu à force de parler sans respirer mais c'est avec ses arguments de choc et son sourires (métallisé) que son cousin et sa sœur ont dû admettre leur défaite. Victoire !

" Désolée Ulquiqui je ne te déteste pas du tout mais tu ne peux pas rivaliser contre Grimm, pensa-t-elle un peu honteuse d'avoir déballé son matériel contre les fans d'Ulquiorra mais elle, ne l'avait pas du tout insulté ! (donc les fans d'Ulquiqui baisser vos armes è_é), au moins j'ai sauvé l'honneur de Grimm !"

Quel soulagement d'avoir fini cette année par une victoire ! BONNE ANNEE A TOUS !

Hey ne pars pas tout de suite ce n'est pas fini ! A moins que tu ne veux pas cette suite assez... intéressante ? Alors continue à lire baka !

Donc après minuit et après avoir floodé quelques amies par sms elle alla se coucher et fit une nuit sans rêve et se réveilla le lendemain d'une humeur de chien ou plutôt de panthère x) elle entreprit de se rouler dans ses draps (technique de la carapace de tissu ! *o*) Murmurant des paroles incompréhensibles elle sentit une masse s'écraser sur elle, Chibi sorti de sa couette prête à tabasser sa frangine

" Chinchilla casse-toi ou je te... What is the fuque ? O.O

La masse en question était une fraise ligoté et bâillonné gesticulant sur son lit et une autre personne s'affala dessus.

"Hey marmotte tu comptes hiberner ? Bouge toi tu prends toute la place ! J'ai pas qu'ça à faire.

- G-Grimm qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? Chez moi, dans ma chambre et sur mon lit ! /tilt/ nyoh t'es venus comme convenu ? Dis-moi que je suis en train de rêver !

- T'es en train de rêver.

- NAON pourquoi t'es aussi direct ? Méchant matou !

- Bon tu dégages ou je me casse ?

- Je savais que tu tiendrais parole dit-elle les yeux brillant de mille feux

- Pour un plan cul je tiens toujours paroles maintenant casse-toi ce n'est pas parce que t'as un lit à deux places que tu ne prends pas de place ! Allez phitt avec ton pyjama bleu à lapin !

- NAON tais-toi je n'ai pas envie que tout le monde sache comment je dors !

L'admin s'écarta du lit pendant que Grimmjow se positionna au-dessus d'Ichigo le tenant fermement, le bleuté prit la peine d'arracher brutalement et rapidement les habits du roux ne laissant que son boxer. Et c'est ainsi que dans un élan le bleuté alla passer à l'offensive quand...Il fut arrêté net par Chibi.

"Attends, ordonna-t-elle d'un air très sérieux qui ne dura pas longtemps.

Le bleuté quant à lui restait stupéfait les yeux tout rond limite que sa mâchoire ne tombe par terre.

L'admin reprit : Comme c'est mon rêve je peux faire ce que je veux non ?

- bah oui !

L'admin laissa échapper un rire malsain dévisageant le roux qui n'était pas du tout rassuré.

- Grimm est ce que tu serais d'accord pour partager ? Que dirais tu de... et elle chuchota à son oreille, un sourire carnassier apparaissait sur le visage du félin au fur à mesure des paroles prononcées par Chibi stressant ainsi le shinigami roux.

- Ok ça marche ! répondit le bleuté apparemment satisfait des dires de l'admin.

- d'accord si c'est bien un rêve il ne va pas tarder, elle aborda un sourire au rouquin on ne peut plus effrayant.

- Hello les mecs ça gaze on m'a appelé ? J'ai eu les oreilles qui sifflaient.

L'admin ne put contenir une seconde fois sa joie et sauta sur l'inconnu en question "Shiroooo ! Mon merveilleux petit pand'aïe !Arrêtée par un coup de pied sur la face c'est dur.

- Qui t'as dit de me toucher et Oh majesté qu'est ce tu fais ici ? Quelle vue intéressante.

L'admin légèrement K.O. le bleuté pris la peine d'expliquer la situation et le plan préparé par l'admin à voix basse. C'était au tour de l'albinos de faire naître un sourire malveillant sur son visage, oui la pauvre fraise allait en baver devant ces deux non, devant ces trois sadiques psychopathe et sans oublier pervers.

- L'admin tu remontes dans mon estime ok je suis d'accord

- ah euh contente que tu sois d'accord... bin bougez-vous le cul ! o

Sans plus attendre les deux malades rejoignirent Ichigo encore sous le choc après avoir compris que l'échapper d'asile autrement dit l'admin voulais qu'il se tape un plan à trois ! Pour son plus grand malheur (et notre plus grand bonheur *o*). Les deux compères s'étaient installés de chaque côté du roux commençant leurs tendres et brusques étreintes. (Mode description préparez votre serviette XD je ne vais pas me retenir oh non chaque détail a son importance sautez ce passage ou soyez pervertie jusqu'à la moelle ! ^o^)

Oui le roux était bien entouré et donc Shirosaki sans perdre plus de temps commença à torturer délicatement les grains de chairs d'Ichigo mordillant un et jouant avec l'autre avec une de ses mains. Grimmjow, lui attendit que le roux soit assez excité par les caresse de son double avant de lui enlever le tissu de sa bouche profitant au passage que la fraise ouvre la bouche pour reprendre son souffle pour s'emparer de ses lèvres et qu'ainsi pouvoir passez sa langue dans la bouche de la fraise et jouer avec sa jumelle. Malgré ce doux châtiment, le plus jeuneessaya de se débattre malgré les caresses de l'albinos et du baiser langoureux du bleuté mais bizarrement le sentiment de fuir ces 3 malades mentaux faisait place maintenant à de l'envie d'aller plus loin même si c'étaient 2 gogols de premières, ils s'avaient bien s'y prendre avec lui.

La preuve que le désir envahissait Ichigo : une bosse faisant son apparition sous son boxer. Grimmjow fut le plus rapide, coupant le baiser pour laisser au roux de reprendre son souffle il passa sa main sous le boxer prenant en main le membre durci d'Ichigo commençant à le masturber. Côté admin ça bavait bien.

- Aahaah G-Grimm...

Le roux gémissait et s'était laisser faire on ne peut pas rivaliser avec 2 beaux gosses pareils. Le bleuté lança un sourire victorieux narguant l'albinos hors de question que son roi prenne pied par un crétin aux cheveux bleu Oh non ceci doit être le rôle du destrier ! Voyant sa majesté rougir et gémir sous l'effet Jaggerjack, Shiro écarta brusquement la main de Grimmjow du membre du roux et sans de cérémonie, il engloutissait le membre tout entier sous un cri surpris de la victime. Côté admin tous allait trop vite pour elle admirant tour à tour un roux captif perdu dans ses désirs, un bleuté grognant et de mauvais poil par un albinos léchant toute la longueur du membre d'Ichi sans oublier les autres petites tortures ou caresses à cet endroit-là. Profitant aussi de mettre un doigt en Ichigo pour faire rager le bleuté le fixant d'un oeil bleu électrisant.

- S-Shiro... Shiro...

Implosion pour Grimmjow, il gémissait le nom de l'autre demeuré javellisé ? hors de question !

- Qu'est ce tu fous sale blanc bec ?

L'albinos arrêta de jouer avec le membre d'Ichigo avant d'ajouter un deuxième doigt faisant des mouvements de ciseaux ignorant royalement l'autre félin.

- Oï ! J'te cause ! Casse-toi il est à moi !

-Excuse-moi mais je te vois pas beaucoup à l'œuvre mon cher chaton il va être frustré si tu ne fais rien, répondis Shiro souriant de toutes ses dents plongeant ses pupilles couleur or dans le bleu électrique de ceux du félin.

- Alors pousse-toi il est assez préparé maintenant !

- Quoi mais c'est à moi que reviens cet honneur !

- Tu rigole blanc bec ? Je... Berry t'en pense quoi toi ?

Le concerné commençait plutôt à se refroidir n'importe lequel des deux il voulait être pris maintenant après avoir essayé de retenir un maximum ses cris, avait accumulé tant de plaisir, il ne pouvait pas attendre, il ne voulait plus attendre (nous non plus .). Tantôt son cerveau avait apparemment pris congé pour laisser place au désir.

"Je...je j'en sais rien, étant tellement excité, manquant de souffle et l'esprit vague il sortit des phrases au hasard dont une avait particulièrement prêtée attention aux deux bourreaux : les deux.

Côté admin : Ohh ouiiii !

Côté Ichigo : et merde ! Oh naaan! quoique... Naaaan! o

-hep ! L'admin t'aurais pas du lubrifiant ?

- Ca ne va pas non ! Pourquoi j'en aurais ?

-On va devoir faire sans prépare toi majesté chuchota Shiro dans l'oreille du concerné.

Le pauvre n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'il fut soulevé par ses deux bourreaux et fut aussi rapidement empalé sur les deux membres plutôt imposants dans un antre aussi étroits qui plus est sans lubrifiant ! Notre pauvre fraise s'usa les cordes vocales tellement la douleur était indescriptible. Malheureusement pour lui, les deux tortionnaires ne s'arrêtaient pas à cette étape ! Mais comme après la douleur vient le plaisir (bah oui UoU) la prostate d'Ichigo fut pilonnée violemment faisant voir des étoiles aux yeux du rouquin hurlant à gorge déployée. Bientôt se fut la délivrance des trois hommes. Grimmjow s'enleva du plus jeune laissant Shiro le porter tandis que le bleuté se dirigea vers Chibi.

- Sa va ?

- Bin oui pourquoi j'ai vu trois beaux gosses devant moi en action comment veux-tu que je sois ? Répondit l'admin laissant découvrir des coulées de sang sortant de ses narines se tenant debout dans une mare de sang nasal.

-Bon écoutes j'ai un truc à te dire, lui dis le bleuté en se rapprochant tout doucement du visage de l'admin.

- /blush/ oui oui quoi je t'écoute !

- et bin... Aller c'est l'heure de te lever tu vas faire comment au lycée demain ?

D'un seul coup Chibi se releva brusquement lâcha un "Quoi ?" de stupéfaction : elle était dans son lit sa mère ouvrait les volets, il n'y avait ni de Grimmjow, d'Ichigo haletant ni de Shiro dans le coin même pas une flaque de sang.

- aller lèves-toi feignante !

-mais mais mais !

Et ainsi se clos cette histoire quand le voisinage fut réveillépar les sanglots d'une baka prenant ses rêves pour des réalités. Résultats : la mère fut maudite pour la fin de ses jours ainsi que ce bip de lycée.

-FIN-

* * *

><p><strong>Auteur :<strong> Oui voilà c'était un gros one-shot je m'excuse pour les fans d'Ulquiqui ainsi que les fans d'Ichi je pense. Ouais c'est zarbe la fin mais je ne sais pas ça rendais mieux dans mon imagination brouillon.

Oui tous ces faits sont réels sauf le rêve et la fin bin oui ça m'arrivera jamais car je suis insomniaque.

Une review ? Oui vous pouvez me tuer par review j'ai été méchante sur ce coup-là x)


	2. L'espoir fait vivre

**Auteur** : chibi-miya0i

**Titre :** l'espoire fait vivre

**Disclaimer :** les personnages appartiennt à Tite Kubo et il ne veut pas me passer mes trois BG *pleure toutes les larmes de son corps*

**rating :** M

**Couple :** GrimmHichi

**Auteur :** Ouiiiii super contente de vous retrouver ! A enfin pu trouver un ordi potable avec internet pour écrire un OS comme promis ! Enfin 3 essaies pour fournir ce résultat et là j'ai essayé de faire un citron passable u.u je répète pour votre sécurité essayez de vous fournir une serviette, un paquet de kleenex et une pochette de sang on ne sait jamais XD (me parlez plus de sang eu ma dose cette semaine -"""""""""")

* * *

><p>L'espoir fait vivre<p>

"Six mois ouais, six mois que j'vis comme un mort-vivant depuis que mon frère s'est pris un camion dans la poire. Résultats ? Un père barge muté en Europe sans pouvoir s'occuper de sa "chère" famille le cœur soi-disant déchiré emmenant ses deux filles avec lui comme elles sont encore mineures et nous ses deux fils ainés ? Laissés en plan. Bon il paye juste le "séjour" d'Ichi à l'hosto mais il s'en fout royalement de nous, ou plutôt de moi comme j'me fais bon à rien tsss. Et là j'viens d'apprendre qu'on doit l'débrancher car c'est mieux pour lui et qu'il y a aucuns espoirs, et plus assez de place pour les autres patients mais ça reste à part. Bref j'sais pas où m'donner la tête moi t'en pense quoi toaaa ?"

Shirosaki se reprit un énième verre de saké en compagnie de son meilleur ami dans un petit bar à Karakura, la soirée étant assez entamée dans une ambiance plutôt déprimante.

" Et il dit quoi ton père dans tout ça ?

- Fils ! Faut prendre ses responsabilités dans la vie !" Imita Shirosaki avant de retomber le menton sur la table en soupirant.

- wow génial ton vieux, dit-il empêchant cette fois-ci à l'albinos de se servir encore un verre, arrêtes j'crois qu't'as assez bu pour ce soir !

- Mais j'ai soif moi !" L'albinos ayant l'alcool plutôt mauvais frappa la table où ils étaient installés devant les regards ahuris des autres clients.

Son ami Grimmjow lui prit le bras pour le sortir dehors, hors de question de payer encore la casse causé par cet énergumène et une bonne douche froide comme cette pluie devrait calmer un peu les esprits du décoloré.

"Putain mais fait froid Connard !"

Ah ah? Ah bah non...

"Ecoutes j'pense que tu devrais te reposer cette nuit comme on dit souvent : le lit porte conseil ! (. l'est cultivé hein ?) Puis j'pense qu'avec une gueule de bois ça t'achèvera."

A ces mots il passa le bras du décoloré autour de son cou pour le transporter comme il le pouvait jusqu'au domicile : dans un quartier plutôt malfamé depuis que le médecin a voulu vendre sa petite clinique. Après les sauts d'humeur de shiro et les tentatives de coups dans la figure et dans le bas-ventre c'est plus ou moins en un seul morceau qu'ils arrivèrent sur le seuil de la porte d'entrée du petit studio. Shiro ayant la terrible habilité de mettre les clés hors de la serrure, Grimmjow en prit donc l'initiative jurant d'avoir un ami avec un Q.I ne dépassant pas celle d'une huître (bin tiens) Entra et le déposa sur le lit.

" Bon maintenant tu restes tranquille et tu évites la casse vieux" dit Grimmjow dans un ton presque sérieux.

" Vieux ? Je sais que j'ai les cheveux blancs mais... Il aborda un sourire pervers puis s'approcha vers Grimmjow lui murmurant dans l'oreille, cela mérite une punition Chaton."

Grimmjow frissonna, il avait complètement zappé : Bourré le décoloré était peut être violent mais il se laissait guider par son instinct et l'avoir ramené dans sa chambre sur son lit était comme une invitation à passer la nuit chez le décoloré. Invitation à éviter d'extrême urgence quand il n'est pas clean si on veut rester en un seul morceau !

" Va te faire foutre t'es bourré rien à battre !" répondit-il dans une formule gracieuse.

Shirosaki traça du bout de son index une ligne invisible sur le tee-shirt du bleuté pointant ensuite le bas-ventre de celui-ci qui formait une bosse :

"Je sens une chaleur bouillonnante vers cette zone, comme un appel de délivrance", susurra l'albinos étirant un sourire pervers.

BLAM ! La première barrière de défense du bleuté vient de s'effondrer.

L'albinos s'accroupit devant la bosse puis la caressa à travers l'épaisseur du jean puis libéra la bête fièrement tendue où il se mit à la caresser avec plus d'ardeur, le bleuté figé sur place soupira profondément tellement les sensations sur sa verge étaient divines puis il ouvrit en grand ses yeux quand il sentit la bouche humide de son ami entourer son membre.

re-BLAM ! Et une deuxième barrière qui s'effondre dans le mental du bleuté.

"Putain Shiro..."

Le susnommé se contenta de fourré le membre imposant jusqu'au fond de sa gorge pour y engloutir la totalité, il laissa tomber après s'être presque étouffer (évitons la tentative de suicide) pour y jouer avec le gland à coup de langue voyant que cela donnait des effets délicieuses au bleuté. Mais il arrêta laissant échapper un grognement de protestation de la part de Grimmjow.

"Chaton j'suis pas dans ma totale capacité à me débrouiller tout seul et puis fait trop chaud tu peux m'mettre à l'aise ? Dit le décoloré dans sa voix la plus suave les yeux brillant de désirs et de pensées on ne peut plus saints. (u.u)

BLAM ! Inutile de vous dire quel est ce bruit je pense ?

Le bleuté entreprit de déboutonner la légère chemise de albinos faisant place à un torse imberbe avec une peau pâle et des abdos finement musclés, une fine couche de sueur accrochée à la peau qui lui donna envie de posé ses lèvres sur ce corps fin et magnifique à ses yeux, il s'arrêta à un grain de chair pour le mordiller et le sucer scrutant du coin de l'oeil son désormais "amant" en train de profiter de ce moment, ce sourire pervers toujours accroché aux lèvres quoi de plus normal en observant un peu plus le caractère de cet individu vous me direz ?

Grimmjow en profita enfin pour embrasser son amant qui laissa le passage à sa langue accessible mais un rude combat s'annonça entre les deux langues : une essayant de dominer l'autre. Le bleuté laissa sa main glisser vers le bas-ventre de Shirosaki pendant cette diversion, à peine eu-t-il plongé la moitié de sa main dans le pantalon de l'autre, Shiro s'exclama de surprise retirant brutalement la main du bleuté, dur dur d'être le uke entre ces deux-là.

" Qu'est-ce que tu fous abruti ? Ragea Shiro, les joues un tantinet rosées.

- Ton avis ? J'me fais une belotte, Il essaya de nouveau d'introduire sa main mais c'est celle de Shirosaki qui l'intercepta lui bloquant le poignet.

- J'ai une tête de soumis ? Abruti finis.

- Simple tu m'laisse faire ou j'te laisse en plan sale alcoolique de mes deux."

Grimm retourna le bras de celui-ci brutalement faisant échapper une plainte de douleur au propriétaire qui se retourna en suivant le mouvement.

BLAM ! La dernière porte vient de céder, place maintenant aux plaisirs charnels avec ou sans consentement.

La panthère ne s'attarda pas, faisant voler la chemise de l'albinos au bout de la pièce et tenant toujours le bras retourné du captif, il baissa le pantalon ainsi que le boxer découvrant les fesses rebondies du décoloré qui se laissa étrangement faire.

Bon tanpis, le plaisir avant tout tel est la voie du bleuté, en commençant par faire des suçons à la base de la nuque, descendant ensuite la langue vers la omoplates puis caresser le dos jusqu'à atteindre le bas du dos en passant enfin la main entres les fesses fermes du décoloré, les caressant intensément pour obtenir ne serait-ce qu'un gémissement ou un soupir de plaisir de la part du captif ? Mais rien, têtu ce bonhomme...

Aux grands maux les grands remèdes dit-on, Grimmjow enfonça sans autre cérémonie un doigt dans l'antre serré du décoloré qui se crispa un peu sous l'effet, toujours aussi silencieux, un deuxième doigt, aucunes réponses : juste un petit frémissement de la part du rebelle.

_**Bordel mais tu vas céder oui ? T'peux pas prendre ton pied comme tout le monde toi ! Hein ?**_

Peut-être est-ce cela qui fait de lui un être exceptionnel non ? Bref. Le bleuté présenta deux de ces doigts de la main libre dans la bouche de Shiro pour éviter à celui-ci d'étouffer ces gémissement et d'enfin se laisser aller à la tentation et aux plaisirs, se laissant complètement allé. Et ça marche, après avoir commencé des mouvements de ciseaux, le décoloré mordit les doigts présent dans sa bouche échappant quelques gémissements restant encore assez discrets, plus pour longtemps,

Le temps était venue de passer aux choses sérieuse et donc de relever le bassin de l'albinos, qui depuis tout à l'heure gigotait pour passer à l'étape supérieur en mourant d'envie, et Grimmjow le pénétra sans douceur. Pas de cadeaux même dans un couple avec des psychopathes, reste plus qu'à essayer une partie de S.M. (tilt ! Idée à préserver pour une prochaine fic). Et ô miracle ! Un gémissement non, un cri d'extase ! Mélangeant surprise, douleur et plaisir de la part de Shirosaki.

" J'ai enfin réussi à t'faire ouvrir le bec toi !

- T-Ta gueule... j't'ai rien deman AAAH ! PUTAIN ! !"

Un flot de bien-être électrique se propagea dans tout le corps de Shirosaki tremblant sous le plaisir, un coup dans la prostate provoqua cette effet et d'autres s'enchaînèrent toujours plus rapides et plus forts poignardant cette pauvre prostate, égosillant la gorge du décoloré, griffant les hanches du même propriétaire, agrippant et tirant fortement les draps, mélangeant cris de d'extase de l'un et soupirs de plaisir de l'autre, haletants, les recouvrant en une fine pellicule de sueur. Et enfin la délivrance, remplissant l'un, recouvrant le ventre de la même personne. Finit, le bleuté se retira de l'antre chaud et remplie du décoloré pour s'installer à côté, reprenant son souffle. Du côté de Shiro, la jouissance fut de telle qu'il mit du temps à recouvrer ses esprits, les fesses encore surélevées où le sperme dégoulinait le long de ses cuisses, jamais on lui avait donné un plaisir pareil même ses ex n'atteignaient pas ce niveau, Shiro bascula et roula sur le dos s'étalant de tout son long sur le lit maintenant souillé, mais ce n'est qu'un détail à part.

" La prochaine fois j'me laisserai pas faire tu vas voir... dit Shiro après avoir repris son souffle.

- C'est ça c'était plutôt bandant de t'entendre crier tu le sais, répondit Grimmjow dans un sourire prédateur.

- Alors là tu peux toujours crever !

Après de beaux échanges amoureux les deux amants s'endormirent enfin, enlacés, heureux.

" Monsieur êtes-vous sûr de votre décision ? Je veux dire : il y a très peu de chance que votre frère se réveille et vous savez et si jamais c'était le cas contraire il sera très dur pour lui de retrouver une vie normale après avoir passé ces six derniers mois dans le coma, ce sera un traumatisme pour lui vous savez ?

- ouais j'suis sûr, c'est mon frère et nous sommes liés par le sang qui coule dans nos veine et même si ça n'se voit pas je tiens beaucoup à lui alors pas de question d'éteindre ce foutu appareil. Même si pour cela je dois attendre encore des mois ou plusieurs années, j'attendrai que mon frère décide enfin de se réveiller.

- Si vous en êtes sûr. Je dois vous laisser, bonne journée."

Le médecin quitta la chambre laissant Shiro et son pauvre frère seuls. Après avoir contemplé son frère encore quelques minutes, Shirosaki décida de sortir dehors changeant d'air.

"Alors ? Fit Grimmjow assit sur une pelouse sous un arbre près de l'entrée de l'hôpital.

- Alors quoi ? Et bin, Félicitation c'est un garçon ! Tu vas être papa ! Aïe !

- Crétin ! J'parle de ton frangin."

Shirosaki s'allongea sur la pelouse se massant encore le crâne après le coup reçu par son amant et contempla le ciel ensoleillé.

" Et bien j'ai décidé d'attendre encore jusqu'à ce que la Princesse aux bois dormant tarde enfin à se lever.

- END -

* * *

><p><strong>Auteur :<strong> J'ai réussi ! Je l'ai fait ! J'ai enfin écris un OS sur le GrimmShiro XD ! Me parlez plus de ce couple le temps que je fasse reposer mes neurones j'ai eu un mal de CHIEN pour écrire une histoire potable avec ces deux psychopathes et encore -"""

Une review ? Pensez à remplir la gamelle de l'auteur XD et donnez-moi vos impressions si c'était... moyen j'arrête avec ce couple -" j'aime ce couple mais dur dur pour trouver des idées x)


End file.
